The Girl Who Cryed Wolf
by BlindDragonRider
Summary: In a big kingdom, a young girl goes through a gruesome child. Her village is burned down and her foster family and friends are taken away from her. Now she is left alone again, only to be raised by wolfs and find out who she really is.


**_Back when the Village Burned_**

**Our story starts with a young girl who's eyes shine bright like the oceans tide, long chocolate locks, and fair skin. One with a secret she must hide from others. Will you come with us during this journey?**

It was close to night break, the dark milky sky touched the black canvas painting stars before our eyes. The air left a chill on the skins of humans, and a cold blanket over animal's fur. A soft murmur of sounds could be heard from the town to the west. What a ruckus they always made, never letting a life sleep till the moon was at its highest peek. Other than that the area was quiet except for the little sounds of animals and rustling of grass. The kingdom of Sakoa was surrounded by the seasonal places. West, Notali Qulaster, the brightest are in the kingdom, if your cold go there and have a swim. North, Blisara Peak, the coldest mountains that were covered by a snow blanket and beautiful animals with fur. East, Honu Fields, were flowers bloom all the time and most likely the greenest place you will ever see in the whole kingdom. Last but not least the south, Mongolia's Fall, just like the name this place is were the season fall is always around. Trees loose its multicolored leafs to the wind, animals have fair fur with unique patterns, and pumpkins grow in patches. Inside all these seasonal changes lays the city of Tales in the middle of it all. But we will get to this another time. For now we will focus on the south of the kingdom, Mongolia's Fall.

There she was the young girl of this story, her chocolate hair brushed against her fair skin as the wind dragged its hands softly against her face. Night had fully taken over now and the east was now lit by moonlight and firelight. The girl was running in the pumpkin field with some of her companions. Another girl was blonde locks and freckled skin, her eyes were a sapphire color. The other was a boy who had jet black hair and partially tan skin with green ivory eyes. All three were about eight years old, and the best of friends anyone could ever be. "Hey, guess." The blonde girl had plopped herself on a large pumpkin that glowed a brilliant orange. Her two friends looked up at her with a questioning look. "What is it Kaley?" the boy leaned on the pumpkin by her side, his eyes gaze up to the side. The other young one with them had sat on her own pumpkin, who also happened to gaze up at the stars. "When we grow up... do you think we will still be friends?" her voice was soft and calm as thinking of the future that should be. Her friends only looked at her after that. "Are you kidding? What kind of question is that? Of course we will!" The boy gave out a laugh and jumped on a nearby rock. "We will never betray each other!" Raising his hand into the air, he had twirled on the rock chuckling. Kaley herself had been laughing at the boys cockiness. "Gosh, Zack your so weird." the little girl giggled in harmony with the boy. But, soon that stopped and both of their eyes drift toward the girl with chocolate colored hair. "Tessa? Tessssaaaaa?" Kaley exaggerated. Losing her thoughts she bolted her head towards her friends who were now staring at her with weird eyes. "Your doing it again." Zack exclaimed. "Doing what?" "Thinking to much..." Kaley tilted her head. "Oh... sorry..." Tessa's head titled to the side and a smile caught her lips. "Sorry guys I've just been feeling weird a lot... that's all... maybe we should get back to the village." She had jumped off her pumpkin and stretched her limbs, getting ready to go.

The other two sighed going along with their friend. After taking a minute or two of taking in the last scents of the pumpkins before the morning, they make their way back to their village. Walking over fall leafs was always a delight for them, but somehow Tessa didn't feel the same. She had a uneasy feeling tonight and she couldn't help but worry.

After finally making it back to their village, Tessa's feelings exploded. The village was on fire, being attacked. Zack let out a cry of worry. "Mom!" Pushing off the ground hard, he ran toward his home hoping to see if his family was alive. "Wait! Zack!" Tessa called out to him but was to late. She had lost him in the chaos. Kaley stood their with fear in her eyes. Tessa looked towards her with a seriouse look, though she took Kaley's hand and started dragging her towards the walls of the town hoping to be able to sneak in. When at the walls Tessa looked at her frightened friend. "Look, i'm going to go find Zack. Stay hidden." Tessa looked away and hurried off leaving Kaley behind.

Tessa had walked into this chaos, her eyes fell on dead corpse. Faces she knew all to well, people she ate with, people she played with, people she loved... dead before her feet. Though her physical self did not tremble, her mental self shaked with fear. But, she had to ignore that and move on. Hiding behind walls hoping not to be caught, sneaking behind killers and not getting caught in fire. She did that for awhile Trying to look for her foster family.

It's so weird how one minute everything is fine, but the next someones world could be turned upside down with a snap.


End file.
